


Coming Home

by AmethystStarr



Series: Richard & Belle - A Series of Stories and One-shots [6]
Category: British Actor RPF, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystStarr/pseuds/AmethystStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard comes home from a long shooting schedule with a great need for his wife.</p><p>Just a one-shot for now, but I may continue it or put it in a bigger story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

 

 

Richard came up behind Belle and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good Lord, you scared me. When did you get back?" she asked as she turned her head to kiss the cheek right beside her ear.

"Just now. God I've missed you, my love," he said lifting his face to kiss her long and hard. She whimpered and moaned slightly into his mouth. Richards left hand trailed down her stomach, them back around her hip. He pressed himself against her bum. "Do you feel how much I've missed you?" he groaned as she inadvertantly pressed back against him. All she could do was nod as she bit her lip. How did he know what she'd just been thinking? She wore a short summer dress as their air con had not been working since before he left for Berlin. Richard ran his hands up to her shoulders and slipped the thin straps dowm her arms as he placed open mouthed kisses to Belle's neck and down her right shoulder. With u his right hand firmly holding her against him, his left ran back down her hip and released the pressure of his restricting jeans. Belle whimpered out a moan as she felt his hardness press a little between her buttcheeks. Richard's hand slipped up the hem of her dress and found her bare and dripping wet. "Feels like somebody missed me, darling. Is this all for me?" he purred against her neck as his fingers slipped through her slicks folds. Belle pressed back against him again drawing a deep groan from Richard's throat. Before Belle knew it, he'd pressed inside her, quickly drawing a gasping moan as he began a gentle rhythm, groaning hard, trying to keep on his lusts in check. He buried his face in the crook between her neck and shoulder and gently suckled on her skin as her left hand pressed his arm around her waist, and her right massaged his scalp with her fingernails. He gently lifted her up, continuing his rhythm and carried her to the dining table where he pulled a chair out with his foot and sat down with her straddling his lap, her weight pushing him deeper within her. They both moaned in unison as he pulled her back against him with every longer thrust upwards. Belle’s head fell back against his as he kissed and suckled her neck. Belle gripped the edge of the table as she pushed back and down on him with every thrust. Belle came instantly as Richard lowered a hand down her stomach, pulled up her dress and massaged her clit.

"Oh God, baby...Fuck!" she groaned as her muscles squeezed him. 

"God, I've missed you, my beautiful, sexy wife," Richard groaned against her neck. His rhythm picked up and Belle tried desperately to meet his thrusts as she clung to the table with one hand and her husband with the other.  "Oh Fuck, yes, Belle, squeeze me just like that. Make me cum deep inside you! Oh yes...Fuck!" he groaned a growl. He thrust a few more times and came along with his wife in a mind blowing orgasm. Belle cried out and fairly collapsed back into her husband's strong arms. Her head was spinning and she could barely keep her eyes opened as she saw black spots in her field of vision. The next thing she knew, they were on the white leather sectional, naked, and little pieces of ice melting all over Belle's body. "Hey, there you are!" he whispered, caressing her face. "I'm sorry if it was too much. I think you got a little overheated." 

"Never apologize for amazing sex, Darling. I've missed you so much, Sweetheart!" she said, thowing her arms around his neck and kissing him all over!"

"Not as much as I've missed you and the babies. Where are our beautiful little offspring anyway?"

"With Chris, he and Emma wanted to give us some alone time."

"I'm kinda glad they did. God, that was delicious" he leaned down and kissed his wife gently, sliding his cold fingers down her side.

"No! Too cold!" Belle shivered and tried to push him away.

"Then let me warm you up!" he drug an ice cube across her nipples and followed it with his mouth.

"No! I'm still too sensitive and that only makes it worse!"

"Then can we at least cuddle? I've spent too many nights alone, I need you in my arms now!" he gave her his best sad eyes.

"Aww, comere, Baby. You can hold me as much as you need, I'm not going anywhere. However, I can't guarantee I won't sweat all over you since someone forgot to fix the AC before he left!" she said raising an eyebrow at him. 

"About that, I've got a better idea." Richard offered.

"Oh really?! Do tell..."

"Well, what would you say to getting a bigger flat? The babies are gonna grow quickly and this flat is just too small for the four of us."

"Ya know it’s funny you should mention that, as it won't be the four of us much longer. Soon it'll be five!"

"Belle! Are you serious? We're gonna have another baby?!" Richard was gobsmacked and overjoyed.

"Mmmhmm, I'm surprised you didn't notice the bump when you undressed me! You gave me quite the birthday present that weekend!"

"I'll say! I love you so much, my heart, my wife, mother of my children!" Richard giggled and kissed Belle deeply before picking her up and carrying her to bed.


End file.
